


Solo

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-at
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Solo

Apartamento de Fox Mulder   
Amanecer cadencioso de Abril, en algún lugar de Arlington...   
Aquí, aquí enredada en él y en sus sueños, sintiendo su respiración muy cerca   
de la mía, aspirando el aroma de sus besos, atrapada en sus brazos y las sábanas   
de su cama... Y... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Que tengo miedo. Sí, de acuerdo, un   
miedo irracional, pero es miedo. Miedo a mi vida, miedo a no elegir bien, miedo   
a perderme y no volver a encontrar el camino.   
Mañana, ¿Qué es mañana? Mi temor al día siguiente, mis esfuerzos por conducir   
mi vida, un futuro frente a mis ojos, lunes, un nuevo día y una nueva   
esperanza...   
Ayer, ¿Qué es ayer? Una despedida del pasado, una ruptura con lo anterior, el   
saludo a la valentía, domingo, una vida pasada y un día concluso...   
Acurrucada en sus brazos en el ecuador de la línea invisible que separara un   
día de otro en la dosis perfecta que limita y divide la vida en casillas de 24   
horas.   
Para mí, en cambio, el tiempo se ha alterado en esta noche mágica en la cual   
he empezado a vivir; las horas se han difuminado en el espacio que separa su   
sofá de su cama, los segundos se han diluido entre su camiseta y su piel y siete   
años se han condensado en un beso indescriptible, indescifrable, profundamente   
tierno, sublimemente instintivo...   
Sentirlo aquí tan cerca, tan lejos en sus sueños me hace sentir especial,   
afortunada. Es un secreto compartido entre nosotros, algo que sólo nosotros   
conocemos, una noche y dos almas que por fin han encontrado el norte. Si las   
paredes de esta habitación pudieran hablar... Si el mismo Morfeo que persigue mi   
sueño contara lo que ha visto... Si la luna, plateada y redonda susurrara a las   
estrellas nuestro secreto...   
Estaba dormida, descansando en su sofá y algo proveniente de lo más profundo   
de mi subconsciente me sobresaltó e hizo que me despertara. Una llamada, un   
"ahora o nunca", una palmadita, algo impulsivo y extraño que me obligó a hacer   
un castillo de naipes con mi vida, a tomar un camino, a no esconderme y a   
afrontar mis verdaderos sentimientos.   
Me senté y cubrí mi cara con las manos. Sabía que debía acabar con esto, que   
no podía seguir escondida como una niña pequeña. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ha sido tu   
compañero durante siete años! ¡Es él, Dana! Lo conoces de sobra, incluso no hace   
falta una palabra para que sepáis lo que pasa por vuestras cabezas, es una   
compenetración total, una confianza absoluta; Dos personas totalmente juntas,   
pero con armaduras invisibles alrededor que matan lentamente y no dejan que los   
sentimientos respiren.   
Mientras navegaba por mis conexiones neuronales no me percaté de la presencia   
de él. Allí, callado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación,   
observándome, diseccionando mi cabeza, leyéndome la mente, acercándose   
cadenciosamente...   
-La lluvia de Abril te ha despertado ¿Eh? Tienes suerte, a mí ni siquiera me ha   
dejado dormir- Dijo él con un susurro dulce y suave.   
-Mulder...- Y él se acercó más a mí- No sé qué...- Y se puso en cuclillas   
dejando su boca muy cerca de la mía-.   
-Leo tu mente y tú lees la mía. Ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar, lo que queremos   
que pase. Esta noche es nuestra, hasta el cielo nos acompaña con la lluvia- Y yo   
recorrí el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros con un susurro. Por fin sentí lo   
que siempre había soñado. Y durante un segundo sus ojos se clavaron en los míos,   
escudriñando en la oscuridad, buscando una respuesta, anhelando encontrar la   
llave de mis secretos.   
Un beso real e imaginario, abstracto y concreto, dulce y salado, blanco y negro   
nos llenó, llenó el ambiente difuminándose con el olor a pipas de girasol y   
aftershave de su apartamento. Los pececillos dorados chapotearon inquietos   
dibujando con su instinto animal el momento... El clima y la noche plegada de la   
capital mecieron nuestro instante con gotas de agua y sílabas dormidas en el   
viento triste y pegadizo que recorría las calles.   
Sentir eso fue como sentir todo, como si todas las sensaciones anteriores a   
sus labios fueran banales y vacías...   
Ahora duerme a mi lado y me siento celosa de sus sueños y me gustaría estar   
también con él en ellos. Pero, fue todo tan precipitado, salieron tan pocas   
palabras de nuestras bocas y tantas de nuestras almas, nos dijimos tantas cosas   
con miradas líquidas y besos gaseosos... Tantos pasos, tantos lugares, tantos   
moteles, tantas llamadas desesperadas en medio de las noches infinitas, más   
infinitas sin él... Todo se ha agrupado esta noche entre sus sábanas de seda y   
sus labios de almidón dulce.   
Sé que está amaneciendo y pronto un sol apagado acurrucará en sus rayos un   
amanecer somnoliento de Abril que hará que se esfume la noche en la que más he   
querido a un hombre en toda mi vida.   
Es difícil pensar, las ideas se pliegan formando bucles continuos,   
redondeándose en espirales, modelándose en círculos concéntricos. Achaco esta   
pérdida de reacción al hecho de ser presa de sus brazos. Me separo de él, tengo   
frío, he dejado el verano a treinta centímetros, se mueve dormido y agarra el   
edredón, abrazándolo como a mí hace a penas un minuto.   
Busco mi ropa, está esparcida por el suelo, entrelazada con la de él, poco a   
poco me visto sin hacer ruido, en el baño intento arreglarme el pelo un poco,   
cojo mi chaqueta, miro su cara, parece un niño rendido ante el sueño.   
Me voy, salgo a la calle, no sé si he hecho mal, no sé ni siquiera lo que   
pasará ahora que ha llegado a conocer lo que nunca conoció de mí, nuestro único   
silencio, nuestro único límite estúpido, nuestra última batalla... Cruzo los   
semáforos por inercia, guiada a mi apartamento por algo casi sobrenatural.   
Recordando con cada paso sus caricias furtivas, con cada mirada al sol escondido   
sus besos; rojos, de caramelo, de fresa ácida, de vodka dulce...   
Miedo que convive con expectación y con la esperanza de confundir todos mis   
amaneceres con él y todos los crepúsculos de su soledad conmigo. Porque me doy   
cuenta de que yo soy él, de que él es mi alma.   
Conozco a mi compañero mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma y sin embargo   
le tengo pánico a volver a verle, y lo que es peor, a justificar mi huida. 

_________

Oficina de Mulder y Scully, Edificio E, Hoover   
Tiene que estar al llegar, es la hora, pienso mientras miro pensativa la placa   
con su nombre. Plan a seguir: Barreras anti-Mulder activadas (lo que queda de   
ellas, si es que queda algo), los ojos fijos en un documento, finge que lees   
algo interesante escrito en letras invisibles, no levantes la mirada por nada y   
no pierdas la calma, calma y autocontrol (las palabras que definen tu vida).   
Se oye el ascensor, mis pulsaciones aumentan con celeridad, intento meterme   
en mi papel, pero instintivamente se que me conoce tan bien que no tengo refugio   
ni escudo frente a sus ojos verdes.   
Entra, su olor me invade y me hace volver unas horas atrás y escenas que   
llegan a ruborizarme vienen a mi cabeza. Traje gris, camisa color azul, corbata   
de un gris más oscuro. No alzo la mirada para verlo, pero dibujo con mi   
intuición su expresión de alivio al verme allí y su posterior mirada de   
reconocimiento matutino. Instintivamente se lo que piensa y me preocupo de forma   
involuntaria. ¡Maldita memoria fotográfica!   
Todo mi valor me abandona de un golpe seco, y comienzo a hablar, sin más de   
nuestro nuevo caso. Él se sorprende, yo leo sus conjeturas en el aire. Me mira,   
solo me mira y estoy segura de que no ha escuchado una palabra de lo que he   
dicho. Se lo está pasando bien al verme acorralada, sin defensas ante él, pero   
sé que en el fondo siente pánico hacia mi reacción, sé que está ofendido por   
despertarse solo. Aún así aprovecha que estoy de espaldas para acercarse tanto a   
mí como le es necesario para susurrarme al oido:   
-No tienes por qué esconderte de mí, seguimos comunicándonos sin palabras, no   
intentes distraerme, no evites una pregunta que es inevitable por mi   
parte,quiero creer que sé lo que quieres, lo que anhelas, pero sabes que soy un   
buscador de respuestas y tú eres mi verdad más deseada y mi grial más santo, a   
quien quiero, a quien necesito que me necesite. Por eso me asustó no poder   
abrazarte y gritar que no me arrepiento, que daría todo por la noche de ayer. No   
soporté sentir como un dolor estúpido subía por mi circulación sanguínea directo   
a corazón al no poder susurrarte esta mañana un "te quiero" antes de sellarlo en   
tus labios. Estoy dolido. Dime si te arrepientes, dime si lo cambiarías, dime si   
me quieres, dime por qué me dejaste despertar solo.-   
Realmente estaba sorprendida, impresionada, asustada...Podría utilizar muchos   
más calificativos. Un nerviosismo estúpido agarrotó los músculos de mi lengua,   
mis pensamientos se ahogaban en un mar de inquietud antes de llegar a mi   
boca.¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Qué quería yo realmente? Me dí la vuelta y quedé   
tan cerca de él que sentía su aliento en el mío. ¿Cómo resistirse a ese infierno   
tan celestial? Control, control, control...   
-Miedo, miedo, tenía, tenía miedo de que todo cambiara, de que todo se   
estropeara...-susurré mientras cerraba los ojos.-   
-Yo solo quería sa...-intentó contestar él hasta que mis dedos cerraron su   
boca mientras yo seguía intentando explicarme.   
-Me importa tanto porque te quiero y no quiero que esto salga mal.-concluí   
yo.   
Su siguiente mirada fue un poema escrito en el aire de la oficina del sótano,   
demasiadas palabras para dos pupilas, demasiados sentimientos para ser   
descritos, demasiado "Mulder" en mis sentidos, en mi cerebro, en mi corazón para   
ser expresado en un trozo de papel.   
-Mulder, no puedes imaginar cuánto te quiero- dije sin apartar la mirada de   
él.   
-Sabes que tengo mucha imaginación-Yo sonreí.   
-Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento, fue un paso totalmente consciente,   
ahora me doy cuenta de que me gustaría haber visto tu cara al despertar, pero un   
pánico estúpido al "después" me venció y cuando me dí cuenta estaba a dos   
manzanas de tu apartamento...-Su mirada se intensificó y se hizo más dulce.   
-No sabes como me decepcioné, terror, sentí terror al no poder arrastrarte   
hasta mí y encontrar el resto de la cama vacía. Por un instante pensé que todo   
se había quedado en un sueño-Y bajó sus pupilas.   
-Todas las cosas me han llevado a tí, cada momento y cada decisión de mi vida   
han hecho que mis besos sean hoy de los dos, que tú me complementes, quiero que   
estés conmigo porque te necesito, porque te quiero.   
-¡Una vida contigo es poco para mí!- Exclamó antes de besarme...   
Así conocí mi camino, mi destino, el centro de toda mi vida, de todos mis   
pasos, de todas las cosas... Descubrí que un paso en falso supone un cambio en   
tu vida, descubrí que mi destino llevaba frente a mí siete años.


End file.
